


Salvaging His Science

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, definitely smart but doesnt want Peter to know bc he's a jealous shit! Wade, or however else youd like to interpret it, sciencey Pete!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wade messes up one of Peter's experiments, and Peter gets mad at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvaging His Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CAPSING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/gifts).



> based off of this beautiful art my darling made for me: http://icarusforgotten.tumblr.com/post/126904172249/capsing-capsing-petey-i-saw-you-left-all

“You mean it’s not an oven?”

“No, Wade.” It took all of Peter’s strength to keep his voice steady. Wade had messed up in worse ways before, after all. But those mistakes usually involved crime fighting, which - granted - was important and all, but this was  _science_!  _Peter’s_  science! And it left him unsettled. 

Wade scratched his head, staring intently at the petri dish in his hand. “So … they weren’t gonna blow up?”

“No–! Gimme that!” Peter swiped the dish from Wade’s hand, placing it on his work bench, far  _far_  from Wade’s reach. “I was almost finished my experiment - how long have they been out of the incubator?”

Wade stroked is chin thoughtfully. “Since last night.”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Nope.”

“What the hell, Wade? Why were you even here?”

“Don’t remember.”

Peter spun Wade around, pushing him out of the lab.

“Aw, come on! It’s the thought that counts!”

“Not in this case.” Peter pushed Wade out into the hall and shut the door just as Wade started to turn around. “My lab is off limits, Wade,” he said, emphasising with a sharp tap on the glass of the door. 

“For how long?”

“Forever.”

“What if you get into a lab accident, like a chemical explosion, or giant mutant rats start eating you?”

“Wha-? No! Nothing like that will happen, Wade. Now leave.”

“But what if -”

“Out!” Peter shouted. 

Wade’s shoulders drooped. The corner of his mouth quirked up, but it was half-hearted. He gave a small wave then started down the hall. Peter felt guilt pull at his heart. Wade didn’t mean it, he  _knew_  that. But still, he caused damage to his work. And Peter’s work was very important to him. Especially since funding was tight lately, and getting a publication in the near future was necessary, if not mandatory, to further his science career. 

Even so, the way Wade seemed to deflate after being rejected like that bothered Peter. 

“Damnit,” he muttered. He was probably going to regret this later. 

Peter threw the door open, not bothering to take off his labcoat, and chased after Wade. “Wait!” he called. “Wade, I -”

Standing next to Wade in front of the elevators, with a look of rapidly growing irritation, was Peter’s lab supervisor. And Wade was  _talking_  to him. Animatedly. 

“Parker!” he barked, uncrossing his arms. 

_Oh dear lord no._

“I - I can explain -!”

“You’d damn well better. This guy here just saved your science career.”

“ … . he what?”

“Mr. - was it Wilson? - Mr. Wilson here took out your plates before they could overgrow. You should be thanking him. We’ll have a talk about this sloppy work of yours later, Parker. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to with our funding agency.”

Peter was dumbfounded. He didn’t even register the elevator opening and closing. 

“Hear that, Petey?” Wade said cheerfully, slinging an arm around Peter’s neck. “I just saved your science career!”

“But … my calculations were wrong? … . _How_?”

“Looks like your genius is getting rubbed into me, baby boy!”

Peter shoved Wade’s arm off himself. “It’s rubbing  _off_  on you, first of all, and  _no_ , it  _isn’t.”_

Wade stiffened. “Wow. Way to be a dick.”

Peter leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes and trying to clear his head. 

“You know . .. ” Wade started. 

Peter opened his eyes. “Hm?”

Wade threw him a cocky grin. “I could forgive you if we have some make-up sex.”

“You have five seconds to be out of this building or we’re not having sex for a year,” Peter deadpanned. 

Wade gasped dramatically. “You don’t really mean that, do you Pete?”

“Five. Four. Thr -”

“Okay, okay! Jeez, you try to help a guy out.”

“Two -”

“I’m going, okay?” Wade rushed off, tossing himself out the nearest window. 

Peter headed back to the lab. He needed to figure out where he went wrong. And whether Wade’s involvement with his project had been a fluke, or if he had been hiding how smart he was from Peter this whole time. 


End file.
